the_moon_guardianfandomcom-20200214-history
Sultanate of Makan
The Sultanate of Makan is a majority-human nation of the South Seas. Its territory consists of an archipelago roughly halfway between Pandaria and Kalimdor, dangerously close to the Maelstrom. It is this hazadrous proximity that has prevented the Sultanate's discovery until recently. This page is a stub. History Geography The Makan archipelago consists of four main islands and a dozen small ones. Tel Karesh, the closest isle to the Maelstrom, is of recent volcanic origin, towering above the other islands, while the remainder are of a lower nature and are believed to be much older remnants of similar volcanism, dating to shortly after the Sundering. Tel Makan The largest of the islands by length at 300 miles; and by area some 34,125mi2. Tel Karesh Second largest of the islands, at 32,875mi2. Tel Anhoi 13,375mi2. Malua ~8881mi2. Demography Makan's population consists primarily of two ethnic groups, the Makai of Tel Makan and the Kari of Tel Karesh, which together comprise some 95% of the Sultanate's population and enjoy close cultural and economic ties. The remainder of the population consists of some 4% Goblins of which the majority are native-born, and a 1% population of Maluan 'sea gypsies', an ethnic group displaced from Malua some four hundred years ago in the Makanese conquest of the island. Makai Kari Goblins Maluan Sea Gypsies The maligned and persecuted inhabitants of Malua, the original name of the 'sea gypsies' has been lost over centuries of deliberate repression of their language by the Sultanate. The majority of this small and ethnically distinct minority avoid settling on any given island due to the strong likelihood of forcible removal or of outright massacres and instead prefer to remain nomadic in their small but sturdy ships, leading to the use of the pejorative term 'sea gypsies' which has slowly become the name they use for themselves. Distressingly, the handful of Makanese traders to have had contact with the Kul Tiran outposts of the Great Sea have also been allocated the name of 'sea gypsy' by the Kul Tirans, leading to confusion among foreigners as to the identity of the Maluan sea gypsies. Religion The official religion of the Sultanate is the pantheonic Faith of Makan. Minority sects exist focused around a form of the Light believed to have arrived with either the Kari or with ascetic Azerothian monks who set off to find the fabled land of Kalimdor and spread the Light to the Kaldorei. Makanese Pantheon The Pantheon of Makan consists of ten gods and one 'adversary' figure: *Neptulos, Lord of the Seas, is the prime deity of the pantheon. *Isin-Elon, Lady of the Moon and Mistress of the Tides, is the wife of Neptulos. *Amuref, the Lady of Shoals, is the first daughter of Neptulos and Isin-Elon, responsible for the life beneath the waters. *Kahn-raheth-ur, the Craftsman, is the oldest son of Neptulos and Isin-Elon, and the god of the brassworker and of creation. *Muehakal, the Bloody One, is the younger son of Neptulos and Isin-Elon, and the god of war, younger sons, and unmaking. His role is to unmake everything Kahn-raheth-ur makes that the materials may be made into new things. *Rajh-Thul, the Sun-Lord, is the brother of Isin-Elon. *Nespirah, the Ancient Warden, is the tutor of Neptulos. She is revered for protecting the archipelago from many serious storms and tsunamis. *Ya-ess-irah, the Lady of the Green, is the daughter of Rajh'thul and Aleviasza, the goddess of the life on land. *Aleviasza, the Mistress of the Winds, wife of Rajh'thul and mother of Ya-ess-irah. *Aggra'sehat, the Raging Storm. Brother of Rajh-Thul, he was driven mad when the Defier struck Rajh-Thul a fatal blow. He is the god of storms, squalls, and vengeance. *The Defier, who was once Lord of the Seas and brother of Rajh-Thul and Isin-Elon, but refused to give his title to Neptulos. Driven off by his brother and sister, he fled to the misty lands to the south, and there plots to reclaim his rightful position. Category:South Seas Category:Human Kingdoms Category:Sultanate of Makan